In the conventional evaluation system for evaluating products, by operating on a separated computer is conducted input therein, individually, thereby processing from calculation up to display of the result thereof being performed within the same computer. Namely, it has the structure being totally depending upon the separated computer, but except for external memory apparatuses and/or outputting devices.
Also, in that instance, when transmitting a plurality of information being different in contents thereof, it is common to construct the system, so that a plural number of files on the results of calculations are made or prepared, then the contents of the files newly prepared are transmitted every time when such a requirement is made.
For the system for evaluating products, it is always required to execute the evaluations by using a newest information and/or system. However, for the product evaluation system at the present, since the system as a whole is stored or constructed within the separated computer, individually, renewal of the evaluation system must be conducted on the separated computers, respectively, in particular when the evaluation system is used at a plural number of locations, therefore the work for renewal operation thereof comes to be complicated and/or troublesome.
Also, when providing the different information of evaluation in plural, since the information is stored being divided into the plural number of files and the information is presented or shown by exchanging or selecting the file(s) to be presented depending upon the requirement, it means that there also exist also the file(s) storing the results of evaluation therein other than the file(s) presenting that information, in the computer which stores or construct the evaluation system therein, therefore it has a problem in a view point of leakage of information.